Los momentos mas importantes de nuestras vidas
by Haruka T.D
Summary: Haruka y Michiru pasan muchos momentos juntas, y no sabemos si los momentos malos que pasen las llevara a terminar con esta larga relacion


NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA

-  
La Boda

Era el día más importarte para Haruka y Michiru, se encontraban una frente a la otra mirándose directo a los ojos, diciendo se con la mirada lo mucho que se amaban.

Haruka mira a su derecha y asiente mirando al ministro.

-Bueno es momento de dar comienzo a este gran momento en la vida de estas encantadores personas que tenemos aquí – comenzó diciendo el ministro- Haruka, Michiru es momento de que me confirmen su deseo de permanecer juntas para el resto de sus vidas. ¿Michiru, deseas y quieres estar con Haruka en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores y hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Si, si quiero – dijo Michiru mirando fijamente a los ojos de Haruka

\- Haruka, ahora te pregunto a ti, ¿deseas y quieres estar con Michiru en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores y hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Pues… – pensándolo un poco- eto...- mira a Michiru y sonríe- Claro que sí, sí quiero.

\- Entonces por el poder que me fue conferido, los declaro Esposa y Espos - Ante esta última palabra todos los invitados ríen – Pueden besarse.

Haruka se acerca a Michiru y la aprieta contra ella, juntan sus rostros y se sumergen en un beso apasionado, mientras todos los invitados aplauden y gritan eufóricos "Vivan los Novios". Después de terminar ese apasionado beso se giran en dirección a los invitados. Al lado derecho de amas se encontraban sentadas juntas su pequeña hija Hotaru y Setsuna que ella era como hermana de ambas detrás de ellas se encontraban la madre y padre de Haruka, a la izquierda estaban Darien con Usagi y las Iners, detrás de ellas los padres de Michiru. Ambas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, pues no entendían bien cómo es que sus padres estaban allí si en ningún momento mostraron interés por tratar de comprender que ellas se amaban.

Haruka miro en dirección a Setsuna y Hotaru y les hizo la señal de que se acercaran, tomo a Hotaru y la subió a sus hombros y le pidió a Setsuna que se pusiera a su lado, en ese momento se pusieron en marcha camino al salón de recepción mientras los invitados tiraban arroz.

Cuando las Iners entraron al salón y quedaron con la boca abierta todo estaba perfecto, la decoración era dorada con aguamarina, hasta la torta tenía esos pequeños detalles de colores.

-Haruka y Michiru quisieron que los colores que las identifican como Sailors estuvieran en su boda, no creen que se ve genial- dijo Makoto orgullosa.

-Esta hermosísimo- dijo una Mina muy embobada con el entorno.

\- ¿y quién hizo toda la decoración? - pregunto Ami.

\- ¿Quién creen? -dijo Makoto ofendida- Pues yo, desde que Haruka me dijo que se casaría con Michiru, estuvimos tardes enteras haciendo cada detalle para que quedara precioso, si bien pudo haberlos mandado hacer, dijo que quería hacerlo ella, para que todo tuviera un poco de su esencia.

Una vez estuvieron a dentro los novios y los invitados empezó a sonar "tiempo de vals "de Chayanne, y los novios como es tradición comenzaron el baile, Haruka y Michiru bailaban tan tranquilas como si no hubiera nadie con ellas, se miraban con amor y dedicación, luego de un rato cada una bailo con su respectivo papá y mamá y luego bailaron las dos con Hotaru.

Cuando llego el momento del brindis Haruka se puso de pie mientras todos estaban muy atentos a lo que diría, pero Haruka no estaba pendiente de eso, sino de ciertos familiares que se encontraban allí y que no le agradan mucho. Cuando se disponía a hablar uno de ellos dijo:

-Mejor no hables puta de cuarta, mejor que comience la cena luego para tomar todo lo que pueda he irme de esta mierda de boda.

Haruka tomo aire y no hizo caso a los comentarios, no quería pelear el día de su boda, asi que se dispuso a hablar nuevamente cuando otro la interrumpió.

-Acaso no escuchaste? Que te sientes y que comamos.

Haruka no aguantara más, pensó Michiru, asi que llamo a un garzón y le pidió que llamara a seguridad para que sacaran a esa gente de su fiesta, no aguantaría que trataran asi a su ahora esposa, luego de darle las indicaciones al garzón, le tomo la mano a Haruka y la miro dándole a entender que todo estaba bien que ya se había encargado de todo, Haruka la miro y modulo un "Gracias", cuando volvió a mirar la mesa donde estaban esos parientes ya no había nadie, lo cual la alivio bastante.

-Bueno ahora que ya no nos interrumpen, quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes que están en estos momentos compartiendo conmigo y mi familia, les agradezco mucho lo que cada uno a hecho por nosotras y espero que nuestra amistad (mirando a las Iners y Darien), nuestro amor (mirando a Michiru y Hotaru) y nuestra hermanandad (mirando a Setsuna y Makoto) duren para siempre, Salud.

-Salud- dijeron todos los invitados al unísono

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin problemas, fue una fiesta muy entretenida, en donde como es tradición robarse los novios de la torta fueron robados por Makoto y Setsuna, esto para que cuando cumplieran uno año de casados se les celebrara y se les devolviera.

A eso de las 5 de la madrugada los invitados se estaban retirando, las Iners se despedían de los novios mientras Setsuna cargaba a una dormida Hotaru. Mientras Haruka y Michiru se subían al auto de Haruka para dirigirse a la casa en playa para su luna de miel.


End file.
